


Art for "Super Supper" by Nyxelestia

by paleogymnast



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Art for the Marvel Big Bang story "Super Supper" by Nyxelestia. Includes cover art, illustrated quotes, and character art depicting moments from the story. Caution! Spoilers in the last piece, so you may wish to read the (awesome) story first!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxelestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/gifts).



> Many thanks to the author, Nyxelestia, for a great read and fun story, and to the Marvel Bang mods for running this awesome challenge for another year.

**Art for "Super Supper" by Nyxelestia for the 2016 Marvel Bang**

 

**Cover Art**

 

**Kate in her hoodie**  


_Kate snorted. “I just broke my friends out of military-complex imprisonment twice in one long weekend, and you think a boarding school can hold me?” She snorted in pointed disbelief. “I hate to break it to you, Daddy, but nothing short of prison is holding me down.”_

 

**Peter - Saving People**

_“Aunt May, I can’t - it’s not just me. Do you know how many lives I’ve saved, doing this?” He gestured behind him, where the Young Avengers were doing a very bad job of pretending they weren’t eavesdropping. “These guys have been in hell for months and I was able to help them!”_

 

**Eli & Steve Rogers**

_“Yeah,” Eli snapped at Rogers. He didn’t pull his hand out of Kate’s, but she gave him a squeeze and let go. “That’s how I landed up in this mess in the first place.”_

_Frowning in confusion, Rogers tilted his head, like he was inviting Eli to keep talking. With a start, Eli realized that's exactly what he was doing._

 

**Billy levitating coffee cups**

_“Please don’t ask me to pour it,” Billy muttered. “I think I’ll work my way up to that.”_

 

 

**Stinger--Spoilers**

_He remembered little of his childhood, but he remembered his mother’s eyes. They were staring back at him from the newspaper picture, taken across the world._

_Wanda choked down her gasp as she stared, seeing what he did. Pietro explained, anyway._

_“They’re alive.”_  



End file.
